1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control module for a touch device and related touch control method, and more particularly, to a touch control module capable of increasing sensitivity of a touch device and related touch control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the development of the touch sensing technique, the commercially available touch panels are extensively used for various sizes or products such as mobile phone, GPS navigator system, tablet PC, PDA, and laptop PC, owing to their convenience and practicality.
The panel manufacturers continue to develop thinner and more accurate touch panels. In recent year, touch panels of an in-cell structure attract lots of attention. Via building sensing elements inside the display structure of the panel, the in-cell structure eliminates a layer. The visible distance between the user's finger and what the user is touching on the touch panel is therefore reduced, creating a more direct contact with the content displayed and enabling taps and gestures to be more responsive. In addition, the touch panel becomes thinner since the layer is eliminated in the in-cell structure.
The touch panel of the in-cell structure senses the touches according to capacitance variances of a plurality of touch pads in response to the touches. A smaller area of each of the touch pads can acquire a greater touch resolution of the touch panel. However, the capacitance variance generated by each of the touch pads also becomes smaller when the area of each of the touch pads decreases. The touch panel may fail to determine a hover operation because the capacitance variance generated by each of the touch pads is too small to be determined when the user's hand maintains a certain distance with the touch panel. Thus, how to improve the reliability of determining the hover operation while maintaining the fine touch resolution of the touch panel becomes a topic to be discussed.